Munroe
|status = Deceased |gender = M |height = |dob = July 25, 1965 |dod = 2004 |nationality = British |family = Ben Mitchell (friend) Paul Evans (friend) Jack Harvey (friend) Stoppard (friend) Finch (friend) Jackie Philips |affiliations = SO19 |enemies = Viktor Skobel Alexei Jimmer Collins Nadya Prushnatova Yuri Gorsoy Levi Stratov Jamahl Tyler Russian Youth |voice = Karl Jenkinson}} Inspector Munroe is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a major character in The Getaway: Black Monday. Munroe was the boss of Ben Mitchell. He was the head of the SO19 unit, and their job is to bring an end to gang crime in the city of London. Early Life Munroe was born in London on July 25, 1965. In his earlier years, he joined the police force and made his way into SO19 as a firearms police officer. Due to his commitment to the force, he advanced in rank and achieved himself the title of inspector. By 2004, he had his own team together and was operating out of a police station based in Holborn. The team had a primary objective of bringing an end to gang crime within the city. Despite having doubts, Munroe was confident in bringing Sergeant Ben Mitchell into his team, as although he had acquired a bad reputation, Munroe believed he was more than capable of handling himself in the field, which is what he felt his team needed. 2004 In 2004, Munroe decided to put Mitch on his team along with Evans, Harvey and Stoppard. At first, Munroe is suspicious of Mitch and has doubts about him being on the team. During the assault on the Collins gang at the flats, Munroe instructs Mitch and the team about where they would find the drugs within the apartment block. He later witnesses a fight break out in the canteen between Mitch and Evans but decides to ignore it as they have another call to attend to. Munroe leads his team to the Shoreditch Boys Boxing Gym where a massacre has occurred. Munroe then receives a call from Finch informing him about the Latvian Cowboy. Munroe then sends Mitch to arrest Levi while he spoke with other officers and secured the area at the gym. Unknown to him at the time, Sam Thompson was listening in on his conversation as he reported the deaths of Danny West, David Green, Savvy Jones, Liam Spencer and Sleeves. Munroe then leaves the gym. Afterwards, Munroe is present with Mitch during Levi's interrogation back at the Police Station. Levi insults Munroe and refused to tell them anything. When Levi is released, Munroe immediately tells Mitch and Harvey to follow him and see where he goes. When the officers bring Jackie Philips back to the station, Munroe tells them about the safe house where Jackie is to remain for the time being. Munroe then arrives there along with Evans where Jackie reveals to them her information on the Thieves in Law. The three officers then drive over to the London Underground to stop the cash exchange between the Russians and the Yardies. When the deal goes bad and Tyler opens fire, Munroe orders Mitch and Evans to stop him while communicating over the radio. Mitch eventually catches up with Tyler and arrests him. When Evans takes Tyler back to the station he is ambushed by Yardie gang members. Mitch assists and Munroe is inside the helicopter giving instructions to Mitch from the air as they search for Tyler's car. When Mitch finds it, he arrests Tyler and brings him back to the station, where he meets up with Munroe. As Tyler is taken in by Evans, Munroe receives a call from Jackie who tells him that she now knows who is in charge of the Thieves in Law. Jackie informs Munroe that they are closing in on her and begs for everyone to come to the safehouse, only for the call to abruptly end. Munroe realizes that they got her and quickly has Mitch drive them to the safehouse. Death Upon arrival, they find that all the officers protecting Jackie were brutally killed, but Jackie was nowhere in sight. Munroe runs ahead of everyone else and confronts a a young gunman inside Jackie's apartment. The youth points his gun at Munroe's leg and shoot him before fleeing the room. Munroe falls to the floor, injured. Mitch approaches him, but Munroe tells him to go after the assailant. As Mitch leaves the apartment, an explosion caused by a bomb hidden inside the apartment follows, knocking him to the floor. Munroe is unable to leave the apartment in time and the explosion kills him. As Mitch turns around, he is unable to get back into the apartment as the door has collapsed. At the point, Mitch didn't know what had happened to Munroe. Aftermath Afterwards, Mitch catches up with the youth who then commits suicide in front of him at a nearby hotel. Evans then joins Mitch and reports to him that Munroe is dead, but that this is not his fault. Mitch, enraged, claims that he is better than this and points his gun at Evans, but calms down after Evans reports that Jackie left a note. With Munroe's death, Mitch becomes very angry and violent. Mitch later threatens Tyler that he will kill him unless he tells him where the arms deal between the Yardies and the Russians is taking place. When Tyler gives up the location, Mitch and his team drive over to the factory to rescue Jackie. Mitch then quotes what Munroe had said in the beginning of the game, "Well, get in there, then!" and takes over from Munroe as the new team leader. Mission Appearances *Tuesday (Boss) *Shoreditch Boys (Boss) *The Latvian Cowboy (Boss) *Finding Miss Philips (Boss) *Hot Property (Boss) *Under Ground Activity (Boss) *The Jamaican (Voice) *Desperate Measures (Boss/Killed) *The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre Quotes *''"Oi, ladies! Concentrate on this job, yeah?"'' *''"This is to be like clockwork. Not Clockwork bloody Orange."'' *''"Evans, Her Majesty doesn't pay you to comment, you're paid to do as I tell you. That goes for all of you, right?"'' *''"It could be Goldilocks and the 11 fucking bears, as far as you're concerned - just bring them in!"'' *''"DON'T make this a bloodbath."'' *''"I'll pretend I didn't see that."'' *''"We need to beat it ten minutes ago. Capiche?"'' *''"O'Connor. Good fighter."'' *''"We've been following this bloke Levi for a while. ... Imagine a Latvian cowboy. He's got a band of gypsies that nick motors, smart fucking motors."'' *''"Bring him in. Nice as possible, Mitch. I want him to be able to speak in the interview."'' *''"I'm sure you know the rest. Ringing any bells?"'' *''"It's fucking Wrangler in this station if I say so, show some respect!"'' *''"I know about Russian codes of law, makes omerta sound like a fucking mothers meeting! ... Whatever."'' *''"In fact, she was getting right on my toes..."'' *''"Isn't it rude to interrupt where you come from?"'' *''"Be worried."'' *''"So you're hot property, Miss Philips."'' *''"They're professionals, let them do their job."'' Trivia *It is never revealed what Munroe's first name actually is. *Munroe is respected by his team, including Mitch who looks up to him. Mitch later says the quoted line of Munroe to the team. *Munroe respects his team and Mitch, but is slightly suspicious of Mitch at first due to the incident involving the dead teenager. *It is possibly that Munroe's surname and rank could be a reference to the character of the same surname and rank, Inspector Andrew Monroe, from the UK Police Drama, The Bill. Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Deceased Characters Category:Police Category:Mission givers